Confessions with Dr Sweets
by Deamon PumaWolf
Summary: This is going to be a multiple part series and some; but not all, will be able to be read as oneshots. Basically the Bones Team has certain little secretes eating away et them and they eventually wind up at Sweets doorstep.
1. Booths Man Issues

Confessions with Doctor Sweets:

Booths First Issue

With a heavy sigh I opened the door and stalked into his office; completely ignoring his current patient. I had been standing there for fifteen minutes working up courage and finally found myself able to do it. To talk to him like I knew I needed to.

He put up his normal protest- giving me the entire spiel about how I 'cannot just barge in on him and another patient like this' and I found that I still didn't care. I needed to talk and Lance Sweets was the only person I was willing to talk to.

Eventually, after a bit of persuasion, I was able to convince him to reschedule with the man currently sitting on his couch. That was my spot and I needed it now. I couldn't keep this bottled up anymore.

As soon as the man got up I took his place and watched Sweets with intensity I didn't know I possessed. His only response was to cock an eyebrow at me; a silent cue for me to begin and begin I did.

Slowly but surely I started telling him of this man that I could not get out of my head. That kept poking and prodding at my thoughts until he consumed them and as I spun my tale I carefully watched Sweets reaction; not knowing exactly what to suspect.

I went on about how I thought my obsession with Bones only had existed because I couldn't admit it to myself that I had feelings for individuals of my own gender and that it somehow made everything seem okay. Out of all the things I was expecting him to do nodding wasn't one of them so when he did I was thrown for a loop.

"So, what you're telling me is that you were obsessed with Dr. Brennan because she was a viable replacement for the true object of your affection?" I nodded and waited for him to continue; the man truly sounded like a squint sometimes.

"Alright; have you ever considered talking to the man you admire so much about your feelings?"

I paused and had to think for a minute. For a while I had considered it but then that thought was trashed when I witnessed an event while on I was back on duty. Then we all reconciled as a group and things went back to normal; except now the man was going to be a father… but I didn't tell Sweets that.

Instead I told him I had considered it but after witnessing certain events in Afghanistan I reconsidered. Gays were not welcome in the Army nor were they respected in the FBI and if word got out… Sweets only nodded. He seemed deep thought; deeper than I was.

"Men do have a harder time with social acceptance when coming out, so to speak, but you should not let that hamper your feelings. You're strong enough to face them without worry."

He then brought up my current relationship and I sighed heavily. Hannah was great but I couldn't help but feel she was still a substitute for him. Her quick wit and sarcasm is what originally drew me to her but I cannot help but notice all of the similarities between them. Yeah she was gorgeous anyone could see that but she lacked something I couldn't put my finger on. Again Sweets nodded… which was starting to get on my nerves. He must have been able to tell I was getting agitated because he spoke up.

"What's the real reason that you haven't talked to him. It sounds like you know him well enough and I truly believe that the fear of people knowing your gay is the only reason you haven't tried talking to him at least." I sighed and thought for a moment about how I was going to answer. Best be short, sweet, and to the point. Besides; knowing Sweets he already has figure out who I'm talking about anyway.

I decided to go with three facts: he's married, he's about to become a father, and by talking to him I would most likely screw up team dynamics. Plus, I thought to myself, I don't think I could do that to Angela.


	2. Angela Seeks Advice

**Confessions with Doctor Sweets**

Angela's First Dirty Little Secrete

I don't even know why I want to talk to anyone about it. No one needs to know. I don't understand why I can't just keep it my little secrete. It's not like anyone will find out anyway… yeah right. Everyone will know as soon as the baby's born. It's going to be obvious as all hell. But I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. The man _is_ gorgeous and when we happened to bump into each other in Paris it was so- right is the only word to describe it.

I know I shouldn't have done it. I knew the minute I initiated contact by _accidentally_ bumping into him that it would break Hodgin's heart but at the moment I didn't care. That's how I am. I'm an _in the moment person_. Though I guess that's how I wound up here; after a serious bout of morning sickness I just needed to talk and I knew I could pull patient confidentiality on Sweets. That or butter him up, maybe even show him my boobs, but I highly doubt it will come to that.

So now I'm sitting on his lumpy couch deciding whether or not this was actually a good idea. Sweets had just finished up with a patient and said that he had no problem with seeing me. He even offered that we talk over lunch at the diner but I declined stating that the baby was making me queasy again. So after that he just wound up at his desk; and after asking if it was okay, he ordered lunch for himself. Thai; which sounded good but I really don't want to risk it coming back up. Once he got settled he asked the question I'd been dreading since I walked through his door.

"Okay Angela; what's up?"

Now I know that doesn't sound very professional but in my opinion it suits Sweets. He is still just a kid after all. Deciding not to side step the reason I let my mind blurt out what it didn't want anyone else to hear; that the baby wasn't Hodgin's. For a minute he looked confused then I watched as realization dawned over his boyish features. He is quite cute now that I think of it.

"What do you mean the baby isn't Hodgin's?"

Deciding that I should probably spell it out for him I sighed then began. I started with us moving to Paris, sleeping with him under the stars on our balcony, and having a really nice time. Then I went on to describe to him that it was only nice. Somehow by getting married and constantly living with each other we came to lack the spark that originally made us perfect for each other.

I described how, after about six months of living with Hodgin's, I went to the art supply store one morning. In detail I told him about how I bumped into Grayson, how his chest rippled with movement as he went to steady me, as Notre Domes bells rang as our eyes met again. I somehow managed to describe how I knew at that moment what I would do with the man and by the time I finished Sweets was giving me his Displeased Psychologist look.

I barely managed not to laugh lightly at the way his forehead wrinkled and then sighed again… and somehow made myself ask him what the best course of action would be and his only reaction was, at first, to let out a rather long breath. Then he wrote something down on his notepad and re-read notes he had been making from the start.

"The only thing I can tell you is to not let this information come out at the child's birth. As for the how and when to tell him… because you do need to tell him Angela is not an easy dissection. He needs to be the first to know; outside of me, and I would suggest you talk to him in private yet somewhere public, like a small coffee shop. I do not suggest going to the diner for that is, equitable to sacred ground I guess you could call it. Make it someplace neither of you visit often and tell him there."

Here he paused and I knew it was coming. The news that the sooner it was done the better it would be for the both of us and Sweets didn't let me down.

"I would suggest doing it as soon as possible; in fact I would do it as soon as you close this case."

I nodded in response feeling unnaturally jittery. I knew he was going to say that yet it still hit me hard. I nodded again and got up; I needed to leave. Now or else Sweets' office would be covered in puke. Now I had no other option but to tell Jack. But isn't that what I wanted?


	3. Brenan's Work Issue

**Confessions with Doctor Sweets**

Brenan's Confusion

If I believed in psychology I would say "I think I'm going crazy" but seeing as I do not believe in such soft sciences I will not jump to any conclusions. Although Booth would point out the current flaw in my reasoning; that I am willingly going to a session with Sweets, one that was not mandated by the FBI mind you. Why was I going? I have been asking myself that all day. It might have something to do with my recurring feelings _or_ it might have to do with the fact that one of the squint-terns, Mister Murray, corrected me today. Did I just think squint-tern? Booth is really starting to affect my logical thought process.

As I stood in front of his door I tried to reason things out one last time but I kept getting caught on one little fact. Even my dreams are being affected by my emotions. She keeps popping into my head like I have caught some sort of disease that I cannot just get rid of. And unfortunately I cannot keep ignoring this issue because, as much as I hate to admit it to myself, it's becoming detrimental to my work process. Thankfully though, Booth hasn't noticed.

As my hand rose to knock the door opened and Sweets nearly collided with me. He had a stack of file in one hand and his briefcase in the other. Quickly I blurted "I can come back later if you're busy" but he just smiled and shook his head; motioning for me to enter his office with his full hands. I smiled back as he told me to wait here, that he just had to run the files down the hall and then he would be back, so I found myself analyzing his possessions while he was gone.

All of his important certificates were hanging on one wall, and although they were displayed it wasn't a display of an alpha male; it lacked the flare that alpha males establish by displaying such certificates. On the opposite wall there was a window with two motivational posters framing it on either side. I assume they were supposed to be comical but I could not make sense of their humor.

Slowly I wandered over towards his desk. He had an Obi Wan Kenobi and Yoda screen saver and the desktop itself was covered in different papers and note books. I even spotted a few case files piled neatly near his computer yet it seemed that he preferred paper work to computer work. I was just about to look through the books on the shelves behind his desk when he came back into the office; a smile plastered on his face as per normal.

"Dr. Brenan what a surprise. You don't have a scheduled appointment today so I assume you're here to see me about personal business?"

I nodded; still not sure as to why I was here but I knew I didn't want to talk about it in front of Booth. Deciding that explaining my confusion would be the best option I chewed on my bottom lip. Finally I told him about the dream I've been having since I've been back from the Island. The one that's filled with passion and lust and a lot of other emotions that I couldn't really identify; ones that I think I'm scared to identify. Throughout my entire explanation I watched as he wrote things down. Nodding every so often and once in awhile asking a question.

Suddenly I needed to see what he was writing. What conclusions he was drawing from what I was saying. I needed to see if what he saw was what I thought I saw in myself. Instead of following that urge I decided to ask him what he thought about the situation. What he thought I should do about being in love with my best friend. His answer surprised me; left me breathless.

"I think you should tell her."

I sat there, deep in thought as he continued to write things down in his notebook. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. How could I just tell her? I'm not good with inter-personal relationships. Add in the fact that she was married and had a baby on the way; how could I just drop this in her lap like that? Sweets must have seen frustration cloud my face because he spoke up.

"I honestly think it would be best if you talked to her. You know that she's at least open to the idea… because of Roxy. So you know she won't exclude you because you want to try a relationship with her."

Even I had to admit he had a point there. But that still didn't reason in how I could do this to Hodgins. I have known Jack almost as long as I've known Angela and that's a long time all things considered. I mean; I introduced her to Jack. How can I just go and tell her it's me she should be with when he's her husband, the father of her child. How could I do that to either of them? Once again Sweets comment cut through the haze in my head.

"Just talk to her and go from there. You can do this Brenan."

I sighed in response and he smiled at me. I knew that smile. It was his "I'm right so you need to listen to me" smile that he shot Booth with every time he correctly read a suspect which Booth doubted. So finally I decided to listen to the psychologist. I decided that I needed to talk to her; or else I might emotionally implode.


	4. Hodgins Bug and Slime Issue

**Confessions with Doctor Sweets**

Bugs and Slime?

Strictly speaking I'm the bugs and slime guy; incredibly smart but completely weird. Mentally speaking I'm the paranoid one; obsessed with conspiracies and government cover ups. Socially speaking I can pull it off- most of the time. I'm not completely squint free, as Booth would say, yet I do not fall completely in the range of social norms like Angela does. I'm an odd mixture. I think that's why Zack and I got along so well.

Speaking of Doctor Zack Addy, well mentally at least, he is the reason I now find myself occupying the couch of doom. Hope is what I mainly wish to regain by going through this deplorable process of mental probing. Really now, they call these mind freaks scientists? Please; don't get me started on what a soft science this is.

However, since I have found myself unable to sleep, this is the last straw for me. Sleeping pills are not an option… do you know what the government puts in those things? It is truly astonishing; however, getting back to the reason I am now trying to get comfortable on this ugly couch I find it hard to actually talk to the man sitting serenely across from me.

I guess it's because I was best friends with him. And the fact that he was led astray by conspiracy logic scares me. Had I caused Zack to be an easy target with my paranoid stories? Maybe it's because they expect me to have regained normalcy. To them it's been long enough to forget about Zack but I cannot bring myself to do that. He was my best friend after all.

"Now, why did you want to talk to me Dr. Hodgins?"

How do I even begin to answer that when I cannot narrow it down in my own head? So instead I settle on a sigh and snap at the rubber band that has regained its position on my wrist. Angela thought she cured me of my little nervous habit but that my friends was all Zack and now that he's gone I've started again.

With my focus totally devoted to the rubber band at my wrist I tried to tell Sweets about what I was feeling. How loosing Zack was still eating away at me, how all of Brennan's interns have made me that much more dead inside, how I was worried that my influence caused him to be lead astray, to be converted to the dark side so to speak.

He only nodded as I told him that I didn't even find bugs and slime interesting any more. And when he asked why I kept my happy mask up all of the time I just laughed, replied that I was married and was about to be a father to a baby girl, and asked what else could I do? I couldn't cry over the baby being a girl; at losing the chance to name my first born after my best friend. I couldn't cry at all because then Angela would be concerned and I was supposed to be the man. I was supposed to be strong in all situations.

Eyeing Sweets up I told him what I was going to name the pink worm, the ones that I thought were an undiscovered species, Angelus Montenegrous. Then laughed… it was a cold and uncaring sound, even to my own ears, but I needed to get it out. I only said that that's what I was planning on naming them because Angela was in the room. I really felt that Zacharius Addicus would have been a better suiting name.

Closing my eyes I chose to lean back against the couch as he asked another question. I didn't even know the answer to that one; whether or not I even wanted to be alive right now. Losing Zach changed me and I have no idea if that's a good thing or not. Or even if it's something I want to accept whatsoever. Though somewhere, deep inside of me, I knew that I wanted to live. Looking at him I answered that I did, but I just didn't know how.

…

I would like to thank **kutoki** for adding Confessions with Doctor Sweets to their alert list and to **kutoki and lizCSBones** for adding it to their favorites list.

Reviews:

**Kutoki:** Hodgins is next!

**It's Just Apple Pie:** I completely agree and must say you read my mind. I read your review as I was planning out the next few chapters and just started laughing… hope you like the chapters!


	5. Wendell's Honesty Conundrum

**Confessions with Dr. Sweets**

To be honest…?

At work, at least in regards to my scientific findings, I am completely honest. My results are accurate, one could almost call them resolute, and they have never once been challenged in court. However my interpersonal relations could use some work.

Not a single day goes by where I do not lie to one of my co-workers. I am always putting up false fronts, pulling half-truths out of thin air, and working situations into my favor that it has become ground in so deep that I fear if I tried to stop my world would crumble down around me.

In regards to my past, I have talked very little, though what they do know is mostly half-truths covered in sweet deception. There are only a few facts that I can pull out of the stories I have told; and those are still vague at best.

Fact number one, that I could distinguish, is that I originated from a very poor neighborhood.

Fact number two, which was slightly easier to spot, is that to pay for my internship I received a very prestigious scholarship.

From there on in I cannot find one spec of truth in the stories I have told my co-workers; for they are just that, stories. The Wendell they know is completely fictitious; he is about as far from the real Wendell as is possible. And since psychologists claim that realizing you have an addiction is the first step in the recovery process, I guess I got lucky, I realized I didn't just have an addiction.

Throughout my mental tirade I meandered my way, out of the Jeffersonian, to Dr. Sweets' deceptively inviting office. From out in the hall I could hear his plush couch call out lovingly to me but I ignored it; for I was not here to have my mind searched, but instead to follow a scent I picked up about a month prior.

After a brief pause at the open door I entered. Ignoring the man's brief complaints at my intrusion I watched as he quickly refilled different folders and straightened out his desk. I did not bother to sit, but instead requested he accompanied me to lunch and not a second later did I hear his polite decline.

Tossing my phone on his desk I eyed up the young doctor, for he was truly young. Eyeing up the phone then myself I watched the confused man. After two quick beats I told him to call his girlfriend, cancel their lunch plans, and follow me. It was not a polite request like the first had been but instead it was an order. Firm and non-negotiable and it only took the young boy before me three seconds to realize that.

I watched him, analyzed his cautious movements, as he picked up my phone and hesitantly canceled his lunch date with Daisy. A second later my phone was back in my possession and the young doctor was pulling on his coat; cautious yet eager to follow me.

Looking over my shoulder I smiled as he trailed behind. Quickly and almost silently he followed my command, canceling all of his subsequent appointments and heading down to the parking garage before me. The smile that graced my face turned devilish as I eyed him, standing around awkwardly next to my black Suzuki. Ignoring him completely I strode over to the bike and unhooked the helmet, tossing him the spare as I went. So my scent trail was right… And now that I had Dr. Sweets under my control I knew I would have fun. Not even the thought of my world crumbling could undermine that.


End file.
